Y a veces un Potter
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Basado en el fic de PerlaNegra "Será un Malfoy". Después de tres años, Harry y Draco están nuevamente solos. SLASH Drarry.


Fic escrito en respuesta a la** Perlatón **organizada en el Foro de Drarry, que buscaba convencer a Perla de quedarse aquí escribiendo sus maravillosas historias sobre estos dos y para eso, varias hicimos fics sobre sus fics xD y otras hicieron geniales arts. Este es mi homenaje y está basado en su fic _'Será un Malfoy'_ , por lo tanto lo ideal es que lo hayan leído. Y como asumo que todxs lo leyeron, continuemos.

**Advertencias**: SLASH. Aunque es suave, nada cítrico, sino que, como muy bien dijo Nande, es más bien fluff!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y aquel maravilloso universo que insiste en arruinar, son de JotaKá. La historia está basada en el fic de autoría de **PerlaNegra**. Todo lo demás es mío, incluyendo errores y más que posibles OOC.

**Y a veces un Potter**

- Cariño, mientras me tomo una ducha ¿Te importaría prepararme algo para comer?

Draco alzó una ceja mientras veía a Harry revolotear alrededor del armario, buscando calzoncillos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tu elfo doméstico?

Unos calzoncillos le pasaron rozando la oreja derecha mientras la risa de Harry se dejaba oír al tiempo que la puerta del baño se cerraba, no sin que antes un último grito llegara a sus oídos.- ¡Quiero un sándwich con queso, carne, tocino, pepinillos y tomate!

El rubio meneó lentamente la cabeza, pensando que quizá Harry necesitaba saber acerca de dietas equilibradas y comida saludable. No era posible que su esposo fuera por ahí constantemente comiendo un montón de porquerías y dejando de lado los vegetales saludables que Draco insistía a los elfos que prepararan. A ese paso, pronto Harry comenzaría a parecerse al ballenato de su primo y por Merlín que Draco no podría soportar aquello. Una cosa era que amara incondicionalmente a Harry y otra que su libido fuera a despertar con semejante prospecto. Además, le daba un pésimo ejemplo a Ethan, quien acostumbraba a imitar a su padre hasta en los peores hábitos.

Con un leve bufido, se levantó de su butaca y se aprestó a ir a las cocinas a conseguir lo que su pareja había solicitado. Probablemente sin el tocino y el queso: tenía que cuidar la figura de Harry. Se detuvo un momento al percibir el silencio que reinaba en la casa y se golpeó mentalmente ante la estremecedora ráfaga de nostalgia que le sacudió el pecho al ver las fotos que adornaban la pared del cuarto. Aunque estuviera casado con el jodido Harry Potter, él no era un maldito Gryffindor, por Merlín. Y el estar ahí, de pie como un tonto, mirando aquellas fotos y con una perpetua angustia anclada en su cabeza, era más que un signo que la influencia de Harry era nefasta para su orgullo de Serpiente.

Se acercó un poco a la pared y apoyó la mano junto a la primera fotografía. Salía Ethan cuando llegó por primera vez a lo que sería desde entonces su hogar. Con sus ocho años recién cumplidos, el cabello negro mal cortado y los ojos castaños huidizos, miraba muy seriamente hacia la cámara, con un brillo algo asustado en su mirada infantil. Luego aparecía Harry dentro del marco, arrastrando a Draco que parecía renuente a aparecer en el retrato y discutía algo que el Draco actual no entendía. Finalmente, se volteaba hacia la cámara con una mirada de profundo desdén, al tiempo que un Harry sonriente se agachaba a la altura de Ethan y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, que el niño recibió rígidamente. Harry se acercó al oído del chico para susurrar algo que causó que el Draco de la foto le diera una colleja. Y entonces, Ethan sonrió.

Draco observó fascinado la pequeña curvatura de los labios infantiles, ese diminuto hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda y como repentinamente Ethan había volteado y había observado al Draco de la foto con cierta complicidad.

Draco no sintió cuando la ducha dejó de sonar ni mucho menos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Estaba lo suficientemente inmerso observando las fotos como para no notar cuando unos pies desnudos y húmedos caminaron silenciosamente por la alfombra hasta detenerse a sus espaldas. Draco pasó un dedo por el marco de caoba de la foto de ellos tres en la playa. Draco aparecía vestido impecablemente como siempre, algo enfadado por tener que estar expuesto al sol y con una mano en la frente haciendo de visera para mirar a la cámara. A su lado estaba Ethan, con un bañador de color verde y su cabello castaño azotándose contra su rostro. Sonreía, cogido de la mano de Draco, mientras con la otra llamaba a alguien que estaba fuera del campo de visión de la cámara. Pronto Harry apareció por un costado, sonriente, con un ridículo sombrero de paja y su bañador rojo, exponiendo el pecho desnudo al sol. Ethan la extendía la mano, insistiendo hasta que Harry la cogió con una sonrisa que acentuó aún más la del pequeño.

Draco sintió que le costaba tragar saliva. Recordó la mano cálida de Ethan dentro de su mano, su sonrisa infantil, el cambio gradual entre ese niño serio y cabizbajo que entró por primera vez a la casa, a este otro Ethan chispeante y con una sonrisa Malfoy perfectamente modelada. Y definitivamente con el cabello mejor cortado.

Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano húmeda posarse en su hombro. Hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura y dejar de parecer un maldito Hufflepuff al que le quitaron el osito de felpa y se giró para enfrentar a Harry. Elevó una ceja con superioridad al verle ahí, desnudo en medio de la habitación y con los ojos brillantes por la emoción mal disimulada.

El rubio carraspeó sonoramente y se permitió deslizar la vista por el cuerpo delgado y húmedo que se exponía frente a él.- ¿Pedirte un poco de decencia es demasiado, Potter?

Harry sonrió imperceptiblemente y bajó un poco el rostro. Sin embargo, el brillo inconfundible entre sus pestañas le alertó a Draco que no era el único al que la situación parecía poner demasiado sensible. Deslizó una mano por el cabello negro, enredando suavemente los mechones oscuros entre sus dedos, sintiendo la ligera humedad refrescándole la mano. Se acercó hasta que pudo sentir en su nariz el aroma agradable a hierbas del shampoo de Harry.

- Le echo tanto de menos.- musitó Harry apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del rubio. Le sintió estremecerse de pies a cabeza y Draco se permitió deslizar la otra mano por su cintura.- Merlín, apenas si se fue hace unas horas y yo ya estoy extrañándole.

Draco se rehusó a decir que él también. En parte porque tenía una imagen que mantener y en parte porque era tan obvio, que el solo hecho de decirlo era absurdo. Sólo presionó un poco más su abrazo en torno a la figura desnuda que se refugiaba en su pecho y suspiró quedamente.

- Me gusta esa foto.- Harry señalaba una donde Ethan salía jugando ajedrez con Draco. La cara de profunda concentración del niño, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios en un mohín de disgusto mientras sus ojos castaños recorrían las piezas. El Draco de la imagen le miraba con gesto ligeramente divertido e innegablemente orgulloso.- Sois tan parecidos.

Draco quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué. Quizá decirle que claro que eran parecidos, que Ethan era un Malfoy de tomo y lomo, que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo más orgulloso que simplemente mirarlo y ver el chico maravilloso que era. Quizá decirle que también lo extrañaba, que añoraba verlo pasar corriendo rumbo a su cuarto o invitándole a jugar una partida de ajedrez. Quizá decirle que él veía a Ethan y veía mucho, mucho más que un simple Malfoy, tan terriblemente parecido a Harry, con sus sonrisas tímidas y su gesto desafiante. Quiso decirle que Ethan era tan Potter a la vez que Malfoy que a veces no entendía como era posible que alguien siquiera dudara que era su hijo. Pero todas las palabras se quedaron atascadas en las barreras de su cerebro, demasiado conmocionado por dejarse llevar por sensiblerías baratas típicas del Gryffindor que era Harry.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vimos, tan pequeño, acompañado de ese grupo de huerfanitos y pareciendo tan desolado como estuve yo a su edad.- Harry sonrío tristemente.- Y esa horrible mujer, que persiguiendo dinero se olvidaba que esas criaturas no merecían estar siendo exhibidas por las calles como mascotillas graciosas, expuestas al viento y al frío tratando de conseguir dinero. Pensar que Ethan estuvo ocho años a merced de esa tal Amber Tyler, me dan ganas de lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones.

Ambos permanecieron de pie frente a las fotos, ligeramente apoyados el uno en el otro, llenándose los ojos de Ethan en esos tres años, cuando había dejado de ser el niño huérfano que se escurría de las habitaciones cómo temiendo ser regañado hasta ser el Ethan Malfoy que alzaba la ceja casi tan magistralmente como su padre y Harry juraba que algunas veces arrastraba las palabras tan parecido a Draco a su edad, que era escalofriante.

- Oh, por Merlín, soy una nena Draco.- masculló Harry repentinamente enfadado consigo mismo.- Mi hijo apenas si se fue hace un par de horas a Hogwarts y yo ya estoy lloriqueando como una chica.

Draco se esforzó en distraerse de la incómoda presión en su pecho. Él era un Malfoy, joder, no se iba quebrando por los rincones sólo porque su único hijo de repente tenía once años y se iba a pasar larguísimos meses solo en un castillo lejano, que a esas alturas a Draco le daba la impresión de quedar en el otro extremo de la galaxia. Si Harry sufría estaba bien, era un Gryffindor y ya hace mucho habían acordado que eso le daba pase libre a mostrar sus emociones.

Pero Draco no era así y Severus se cortaría la cabeza si le viera ahí parado frente a un montón de estúpidas fotos y temiendo ponerse a llorar.

- Te odio, Harry.- musitó molesto mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo.- Por Dios, me has convertido en uno como tú.

- Lo dices como si fuera terrible. ¿Exactamente qué tengo de malo?

- Haces que diga cosas estúpidas, como que echo de menos a Ethan y que me gustaría ir a verle en este mismo momento y que después de todos los meses que Amber Tyler nos retrasó el proceso de adopción de Ethan le lancé un maleficio y que a veces pienso que Ethan es tan maravilloso porque se parece a ti. Maldita sea, a veces sospecho que es un Potter y pienso ¿Cómo coño terminé atrapado con dos Potter de por vida? ¿Qué hice para merecer semejante castigo, por Merlín?

Harry rió y se inclinó para repartir un sinfín de besos en el rostro pálido y amado del rubio que esbozaba un pequeño gesto de reproche.

- Ahora llegará una carta de Ethan desde Hogwarts y ya estoy sospechando que sólo por el gusto de darme un fastidio será un Gryffindor y se rodeará de Weasleys.- Draco le apuntó con un dedo acusador.- Y todo es tu culpa, Harry. Tú y tu maldita influencia potteriana han hecho de mi hijo un Potter de tomo y lomo y a mí un Malfoy de pena. Espero que estés orgulloso.

Harry quiso decirle que claro que estaba orgulloso, que no había manera en el mundo de que no pudiera estarlo si tenía a los dos Slytherin más Gryffindor que nadie había visto en el mundo y que sí, quizá ambos eran unos Malfoy, a los que les fascinaba hacerle rabiar y generalmente confabulaban en su contra para hacerle caer en pequeñas bromas, pero que eran los Malfoy más Potter que existirían nunca.

Y que eran suyos.

**FIN**

**Perla**, no sabía que nombre tenía el niño así que elegí uno al azar. Espero no te moleste toda la probable tergiversación de tu fic que he hecho. Es con mucho cariño y con toda la admiración posible.

**N/A:** Eso sería :P En vista que ando atascada con todos mis otros proyectos, este desafío me vino como anillo al dedo. Además, últimamente ando pensando mucho en todos los fics Veela!Draco que he leído y tengo una maldita idea metida en el cerebro que no logro sacar de ahí. Ojalá no ceda a la tentación de escribirlo, porque ahí sí que me atraso con todo.

Con respecto al fic, apenas supe de esta tarea maratónica de hacer fics en homenaje a Perla, pensé de inmediato en el fic 'Será Un Malfoy'. Y eso que tiene un montón de historias, todas buenísimas, pero por algún motivo esa era la que más me seducía para escribir una seudo-secuela, el Draco que aparecía en ella era exactamente al Draco que me encanta: un cabrón cuando quiere, pero el mejor cabrón de todo el universo. Espero haberle hecho honor.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
